I Love You
by Crysis572
Summary: Kind of an AU, Vakama and Nokama managed to escape from the Coliseum, while MAtau and the other Toa MEtru were sucked in the vortex. While searching they decided to stop and camp for the night to rest.


**Kind of an AU. The story takes place when Matau, Vakama, and Nokama escaped from the Great Contest and after Nokama discovered her mask power, but in this story only Nokama and Vakama managed to escape and Matau was sucked in to the vortex with the rest of the Toa Metru. WARNING! LEMON. You have been warned! VakamaXNokama. If you don't like this pairing don't read it then. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy. P.S. no flames please thank you.**

**What happens when Vakama and Nokama are together alone at night together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. Lego does. **

**I Love You.**

On the way to the location of their missing Toa brothers, both Nokama and Vakama decided to stop and camp for the night to let the Kikanalo rest and for both the Toa to recharge their energy. Vakama managed to start a fire to keep both of them warm for the night; later that night when she saw that Vakama was asleep her thought about him. _Polite, nice guy, artistic, broad shoulder and in good shape because of his mask making job as a matoran, large hands with noticeable burn marks and scars. _She thought. Then thoughts that she kept to herself start to show, _he is also very hot, and sexy and heroic I am in love with him and it started when he showed how heroic he was when he was fighting that giant plant under Ta-Metru. _She thought. She became aroused ever since then and every night when she went home she would go straight to bed and ease her lust for Vakama and she was becoming aroused right now and decided to take risk and ease it. (The characters are what they are like in the movies but I add a little more organic parts to them if you want I mean.) She stripped of her armor and starting easing her lust for him, she then closed her eyes and imaged her and Vakama do it. "Mata-Nui yes! Right there Vakama right there." Nokama said moaning. "You're so beautiful Nokama and I love you, I loved you for so long and I will always love you." Vakama said. "Oh Vakama," said Nokama she then gave him a deep passionate kiss and left him breathless "I love you too and I'm so happy that were doing this." They both moaned and groaned together until both were at their climax.

While Nokama was busy easing her lust, Vakama woke up because he heard Nokama's voice so when he woke up he was surprised because he saw Nokama playing with herself and heard her lustful calls for him. Vakama was speechless of what she was doing. When Nokama stop she opened her blue eyes and she saw that Vakama was awake and his eyes were open like dinner plates. Then Nokama became extremely embarrassed "Oh Vakama I …..I … "she then started to cry because she didn't know what to do or say to get her out of this mess and then she thought that Vakama will get mad and say that he was discussed with what she was doing and stop being her friend because it will be awkward for the both of them, she then became even more upset when she thought that he will never love her like she loved him and even worse she won't be his friend anymore and she started to cry even harder when she thought that and her mask was covered in tears like a waterfall. When Vakama saw her crying he went over to her and gave her a hug to try and stop her from crying. Nokama was surprised that Vakama was hugging her she thought that he hated her for what she was doing, she then leaned into his embrace and hugged him back until she calmed down. "Why are you crying Nokama?" Vakama asked. "After you saw me what I was doing I thought you would hate me and stop being my friend." She confessed. "I will never stop being your friend, but why were you doing that anyway?" He asked. "Because, I was thinking about you and I l-l-love you Vakama and I love so much and I want to be with you." Vakama was speechless that Nokama loved him and she was imaging that him and her were doing it. He also loved her but he was afraid that she didn't love him back but, now he was happy that she said that she loved him. Then Vakama came closer and whispered in her ear "I love you too Nokama and I want to be with you as well." Then Nokama had a surprised look on her face when he said that and she had a big smile on her face and planted a kiss on his lips and he replicated it, she then felt his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth so she opened her mouth and both their tongues were battling for dominance.

The next thing they both notice was that they were lying down on the ground and making out like teenagers. Soon Nokama stop the kiss to look into his eyes and then she leaned closer and said "Make love too me Vakama." She whispered in his ear that sent shivers down his spine. "Are you sure you want this Nokama?" He asked. She nodded her head yes. "Then come here." he gave her another passionate kiss and he heard her moan, while kissing her he started to take the remaining pieces of armor off that she still had on and she was taking his armor pieces off. After about a couple of seconds all they had on was their masks, Vakama was speechless when he saw Nokama without her armor. In his eyes she was drop dead gorgeous. Vakama laid on top of her and decided to tease her a little by kissing around her sensitive area and then kissed her thigh and up her leg (he brought one her legs above his shoulder) and continued to kiss her all the way to her feet while kissing her he heard her moan loud but not too loud to wake up the Kikanalo and then he did the same thing to her other leg but did it a little slower to make her feel pleasure for every kiss. While he was kissing her she was saying "Oh Vakama that feels so good." After he was done kissing her legs he came closer and said "Nokama you are so beautiful." She blushed. "You really think I'm beautiful Vakama?" She asked and he nodded yes and she blushed an even darker shade of blue. Vakama then went up and kissed her breasts and she moaned again for every kiss he gave and then kissed her collarbone and neck. After a few seconds he whispered "Are you ready beautiful?" She nodded, he then went straight down to her sensitive area and was about to put his rod in when she said "Vakama be gentle please." "I will, I promise, and Nokama you know that this will hurt right?" "Yes, Vakama I know it will hurt, but you are the only male Toa I want to be with and I'm so happy that I am having my virginity taken away by you because you are the only male Toa I love now," she gave him a kiss on the lips "make love to me, my love." Then he slowly put his rod in her and she was about to scream when it went in but he kissed her when he put it in and he slow thrust it in and out of her.

"Oh Vakama …Take me…OHHH Mata-Nui YES! Right there don't stop..." "Oh Nokama….." He then hit an invisible wall which was her womanhood and he trusts his rod and breaking that wall they both felt blood coming out and Nokama started to tear up of both sadness and happiness. Happiness that it was Vakama that was taking her and sadness because of the pain she felt, after a second Vakama stop. "Why did you stop Vakama?" She asked then she saw the look of sadness on his face and she knew it was because of the pain he inflict on her. "It's ok Vakama" she said "it was wonderful." "I know it was but every time I see you in pain sense the event with the Morbuzakh I feel bad especially if it was me who caused it." He said. Nokama put her hands on the sides of his mask and gave him a sweet gentle kiss on the lips to reassure him and he looked a little happier when they broke the kiss. They both rested for a few minutes to relax, and after a few minutes they began again and it was a little less painful. "Oh Vakama, yes, right there Vakama, don't stop please!" Nokama moaned then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh Nokama…."He panted. "Vakama I'm going to cum oh yes please don't stop." Nokama said moaning. "Nokama I'm about to cum as well." Vakama said. After a few minutes Nokama felt that her climax was coming. "Vakama I'm goanna cum, Vakama kiss me please kiss me." Nokama said. Vakama then gave a deep passionate kiss and then they both came together. They were both panting hard when they both hit their climax. "Vakama, I love you." Nokama said has she kissed his cheek. "I love you too Nokama and I will always love you." Vakama said giving her a kiss on the lips. Nokama sighed with a smile on her mask and gave him a tight embrace never wanting to let go. "Get some sleep Nokama we have to find and rescue our brothers and Toa Lhikan tomorrow." Vakama said. Nokama was a little bit hesitant to fall asleep. "I don't want to fall asleep I'm scarred that when I wake up you won't be here with me and all this was nothing but another dream." She said sadly with tears coming out of her eyes and hugged him tighter. Vakama leaned in her embrace and tilted her head and kissed her lips and said "Shhhh, This isn't a dream this is real and I promise that I will be here when you wake up ok." Nokama nodded her head yes and gave Vakama another kiss and went to sleep.

The next morning, Nokama woke up, she felt warm hands around her and saw that Vakama was there like he promised and she felt so happy that last night was not a dream. Nokama kissed his lips which woke him up and he smiled when he saw Nokama's beautiful mask and smile. "Morning beautiful." Vakama said. "Morning handsome." Nokama said kissing him again. Then Nokama asked "Vakama what the things that you love about me?" Vakama was a little confused on why she asked that question and was a little nervous to answer but he soon answered her question. "Well for one thing it's you're beautiful, soft, and sweet tasting lips. Your beautiful body which I must say, that you look like a goddess, your beautiful smile which always brightens my mood, your wisdom of Metru Nui and lastly, your friendly personality, like you treat everyone equally and treat everyone as a friend that is what I love most about you." Nokama blush a deep blue and kissed him passionately. While they got up and started to put on their armor Nokama said "I love you Vakama and I am so happy that we are together it's a dream come true." She said smiling. "I love you too Nokama and I am also happy that we together." He gave her another deep passionate kiss and then they hopped on the Kikanalo and searched for their missing brothers.

**The End.**

**What you guys think? Please message me if you see any problems and please give me pointers and positive feedback to help me make my other stories better. Thank you and please review. This is Crysis572 signing off.**


End file.
